The present invention comprises a new Pelargonium, botanically known as Pelargonium hortorum, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Clip Salcon.’
‘Clip Salcon’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Clip Salcon’ has salmon-pink flowers with bars and spots flower patterning, dark foliage, medium vigor, and good branching.
‘Clip Salcon’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Gilroy, Calif. USA. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘9716-1.’ ‘9716-1’ has light salmon color, with lighter foliage, no flower ‘confetti’ patterning, and is a single flower compared to ‘Clip Salcon.’
The male parent of ‘Clip Salcon’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘9657-6.’ ‘9657-6’ has salmon color, with less stable ‘confetti’ pattern, petals shatter more readily, and less vigor compared to ‘Clip Salcon.’
‘Clip Salcon’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in 2004 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Clip Salcon’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in August 2004 in a controlled environment in Gilroy, Calif. USA.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in August 2004 in Gilroy, Calif. USA , and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Clip Salcon’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Clip Salcon’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
‘Clip Salcon’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.